


Ties that Bind

by Pannon



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Acid Tokyo, Alcohol, Blood, Canon Compliant, Claustrophobia, Depression, Eventual Romance, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, KuroFai Olympics, M/M, Mild Language, NSFN, Post Acid Tokyo, Spoilers, Underwater, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Vampires, mostly - Freeform, not safe for newbies, takes place between tokyo and infinity, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 22:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pannon/pseuds/Pannon
Summary: A long time passes between Acid Tokyo and the first chess match in Infinity. Emotions run high and relationships are strained. It would be a terrible shame if someone were to be forced into a fake relationship as a clever ruse to retrieve one of Sakura's feathers. Just terrible.





	Ties that Bind

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So. This fic was written as part of the 2019 Kurofai Olympics. If you have a moment, hop on over to the Dreamwidth and give it a review? Link is in the ending comments!  
About the fic. Well, I was on Team Sea, which meant I needed to incorporate the Sea as a general theme, and then I had the additional, more specific theme of the fanfic trope, "Fake Relationships." And what would be the worst possible time for that added tension? Right after Acid Tokyo.  
Hope you enjoy the tension and emotional strain because dang, did this fic put me through some.
> 
> Update: Many thanks to saccommodi for providing a Chinese version of the fic! You can read it here: http://faynya.lofter.com/post/1f7eb72c_1c6cb0791

The hunger felt like knives in his stomach. Sharp and intense and altogether impossible to forget. Kurogane's wounds were still half-healed, and the faded scent of his blood was enough to set Fai's teeth on edge, further souring his disposition. As easily as his smiles came, this tried the limits of his endurance and patience. 

It'd been weeks since Tokyo, and they'd only jumped to a couple of worlds, though the results weren't promising. Syaoran had already been there, devastated one of the villages they came across, and Fai could feel the remnants of his magic like a buzzing on his skin. The scent of so much blood, so many victims- it was a painful reminder of home, familiar and haunting as it threatened to overtake him. 

The fact that his body now _craved_ blood, after he'd tried so hard to escape it, left him feeling sick with both worry and old terrors. At least his craving was limited to the blood of just one man. And while Ashura was the one he feared most to face, Kurogane was a close second, if for very different reasons. Facing him meant facing a whole lot of emotions he'd been pushing furiously aside since the start of their journey. They'd been far too close before, and if this somehow resolved... 

Anyone who got close to him would be hurt by the curse. They'd already seen that. Tokyo had been a painful reminder, littered with scars to keep him from making the same mistake again. 

Roseport was, luckily, a fairly peaceful city. Set in a world where sea met land for miles in both directions, sandy beaches, the spray cool and salty, their people thick-skinned with soft hearts and warm meals to see them through the chill of their watery home. It seemed to pain Sakura, to see the sand dunes that reminded her of home, and their new Syaoran, to see his heart ache for places he'd seen, but never felt.

Mokona had pointed the feather out quickly, gesturing far down the shoreline, faint, but unmistakable. He'd felt it too, of course, that faint scent of magic, soft and warm as the princess herself. 

Asking around town had been fruitful. The townsfolk knew, of course. In that direction lay the Lightspring, a glowing pool that had been a miraculous safe haven to lost sailors, light that led them home, but most importantly, was part of a hand-fasting ceremony, a place to tie two hearts as one. Once each season, lovers would trek to the spring when the tide ran lowest, revealing the mouth of a cave that went deep down to the spring itself. 

"...Atlanna was promised to another, but Mercena begged her to come away before she could be wed, to choose love over what fate had decided. And so, the two eloped, hiding away at the mouth of the Lightspring. But Atlanna's father was enraged, and sent for every hired hand he could summon to track them down.

Terrified, the women turned deeper into the cave, struggling through the darkness until they finally reached the deepest chamber."  
"The Lightspring," Syaoran supplied, nodding seriously. 

Their storyteller was a pleasant and friendly woman, Esinna, her hair dark and just showing bits of gray, the wrinkles on her face faint, only just beginning to appear, and told of a lifetime of smiles and laughter. She owned the inn, had taken them on their word and allowed them to trade just a few old belongings for a pair of rooms, so long as they helped with the household duties and took turns at the counter through the evening shifts. The next hand-fast was just over a week away and folks would be showing up to celebrate with their loved ones, ensuring full rooms and plenty of work. 

"Indeed it was. The glow was dim, but just enough to see one another as their candles burned their last. Mercena pulled the ribbon from her hair and took Atlanna's hand, tying them together with a promise that they should never part so long as their hearts were one."

"Did they...?" Sakura's features were worried, of course. Concern over the fate of the two lovers written clearly in the furrow of her brow and the purse of her lips. 

Esinna's smile was kind and understanding as she shook her head. 

"Their union was blessed by the spirit of the Lightspring. As the tide returned and the water began to rise, they shared a last kiss, then leapt together into the spring, thinking it better to die as one than live separate lives.

The Lightspring drew them close to its holy glow, welcoming them into its warm embrace. Its light shone brighter than ever before, like the sky at mid-day. The tide came in, but still, their hands held fast and they found they weren't short of breath, nor did the salt sting their eyes as the water surrounded them. A miracle. 

When the tide receded again, it was dark, but the light of the spring remained, bright and powerful. Atlanna's father had given up hope that his daughter had survived, and wept at the cave's entrance, though even the miraculous light could not distract him from his tears. He was penniless, all of his savings wasted away in pursuit and pushing her toward a marriage she didn't want. When he saw the women leave the cave together, unharmed, he forgot his anger and begged their forgiveness."

Sakura brightened immediately, her eyes tearful, but her smile quietly pleased at the turn in the story. 

"A happy ending!"

"It is, child. Mercena and Atlanna returned to Roseport, living out their days near the sea where they'd first fallen in love. They tied Mercena's ribbon over the door of their home, to remind them each day of the miracle that let them stay together.

And so, to this day, when two lovers wish to pledge their lives together, they journey to the Lightspring. While they don't tempt fate by staying too long at the spring when the tides return, they hold a ceremony there, in that deepest chamber of the cave, while the waves are at their lowest, tying their hearts together as one with a promise before returning to their friends and families to celebrate, and when they return home, they tie that ribbon above their door, to remind each of their own journey and what they've sacrificed for one another in the name of love."

It was easy for Fai to remain cold and indifferent to the tale. He'd expected a tragedy; no one who defied their fate ever ended happily. The story had probably been changed over time, passed down, harsh edges worn soft through the ages. Fate was not kind, and_ love _did not change it.

He wore a soft smile, practiced and false, and remembered to nod in the right places, keeping his tone light and friendly. It was getting more difficult with each passing day. He was dizzy just standing, and had to blink away dark spots in his vision if he moved too much or too quickly. The mask he wore was thin, wearing thinner by the day. 

Kurogane was frustratingly inscrutable. While the ninja seemed able to read him with ease, Fai could not say the same. The man's brows seemed always set together, his mouth just shy of a scowl. Fai didn't let his gaze linger long, for fear their eyes would meet, and focused instead on getting the children to their rooms, making sure they all had dinner before getting settled for bed. 

At first, the plan had been obvious. Head to the Lightspring as soon as possible, wait for low tide, and pillage the feather from the holy cave before anyone was the wiser. But fate, Fai knew, often stalked his shadow, cursing him no matter where he ran. 

The cave was guarded, apparently Atlanna and Mercena's miracle had spawned an entire religion, and in the hundreds of years since, maidens gathered to safeguard the spring and to pass blessings on to the faithful who made the journey to the cave's deepest well. The Maidens of the Light officiated the upcoming hand-fast ceremony, and led lovers to make their pledges, then out once more to be received by their families and friends.  
Which meant that sneaking in and out could be difficult, and easily make enemies of the believers throughout the entire city. After the disaster in LeCourt, Fai was hesitant to break into such a magical energy. It seemed likely the feather had been drawn to other strong magic within, and who knew what obstacles might block their path. 

The only way in, then, would be for two of them to pose as lovers, to be guided to the Lightspring, find the feather, and hopefully make it back out without alerting everyone of what they'd done. It was hard to form a solid plan when they knew so little of what the cave truly contained, but even if they couldn't reach the feather that way, they'd have a much more solid understanding of the cave and how securely it was hidden away. 

"Syaoran and Sakura are too young for the hand-fast ceremony," Mokona's frown only lasted a moment before she jumped onto Kurogane's head, tangling her short limbs in his spiky hair. 

"Mokona will just have to marry Fai or Kurogane! Which one, which one?" her voice became a sing-song as she rolled around, and Kurogane wasted no time in pulling her away and muttering threats he didn't intend to keep. 

"Don't be stupid," the ninja growled, pinching her squishy cheeks and stretching her oddly magical body in retaliation. She only giggled with delight, squirming quickly out of his grasp to bounce just out of reach. 

Fai wasn't thrilled by the options left to them. It was obvious what route they should pick. Trying to plot out some stealth operation to infiltrate the Lightspring would be likely to end with at least one of them hurt, or one of the people of Roseport suffering for them to get the feather back. If they could just force themselves to play pretend for a little while, they could get in and out of the holy grounds with hardly a fuss. 

If the same scenario had presented itself a month ago, he would have leapt at the chance. To be able to tease Kurogane, to flirt with him mercilessly, to have a legitimate excuse to touch one another, he would have loved it. 

Fai hated that something in him still stirred painfully at the idea, that he couldn't close himself off as completely as he wished. This farce would act as a cruel reminder of their time in Tokyo, and the wedge he'd driven between them, but he could't let Kurogane believe he would allow anything of their former relationship to grow, not ever again. He'd been careless in the time leading up to Tokyo, let himself grow affectionate toward the children and his grumpy traveling companion. Anyone who got close to him got hurt. If he really cared for them, he wouldn't allow such a thing to happen again. He had to keep his distance. 

"I suppose it can't be helped," Fai said softly, ever-present smile growing chill around the edges as he contemplated what this new scenario would mean and how best to play it. 

Kurogane did little more than grunt in what Fai had learned over their time together meant something like an affirmation. It didn't sit well. Before, Kurogane would have gotten argumentative, have to be coaxed into the role, dragging his feet the entire time, but now? This stoic maturity that had always been on the edges of his personality had come into play more and more often. It was concerning, but if Kurogane could remain indifferent, so could he. 

As long as they both understood, it shouldn't be a problem. 

\- - - 

It was a very big problem.

After some discussion, it became clear that he and Kurogane would be sharing a room, to further the facade, and as much as Fai's heart went out to Sakura for having to face some of her own demons as she roomed with Syaoran, Fai wasn't sure his lot was any better. At least the children had Mokona.

Kurogane closed the door behind them as they entered their small room, which held a single bed, a dresser, an indoor bathroom(always nice), and little else. Sakura and Syaoran had retired for the night as well, and for the first time since Tokyo, he and Kurogane were alone together. 

It wasn't for lack of trying, at least, on Kurogane's part. He made no effort to hide his intention, bringing Fai's hesitation to drink his blood up every so often as they shared meals, only to have Fai veil his excuses in concern for the man's healing wounds. 

"I won't keep asking nicely," Kurogane's voice was hard, but determined, the threat in his tone not at all subtle.

"I wasn't aware you knew how to ask nicely," Fai countered cooly, unpacking what few belongings they had and placing them in the dresser drawer. The less he acknowledged, the easier it was to push the conversation to another time.

"My back is healed, there's nowhere you need to hurry off to, and more important, you're barely able to stand," the ninja listed off responses to the last several excuses Fai had used to dodge the topic. 

"I can stand just-" was all that Fai got out before Kurogane moved forward quickly enough that he had to stumble backward to avoid him. It was only a handful of steps, but there was no disguising the way he swayed dizzily or the complete lack of his usual grace. As if to further bury his point, Kurogane's hands shot out, bracing the small of Fai's back and holding firmly to one wrist. 

"Just fine?" Kurogane raised an eyebrow, though the teasing growl that might have appeared in his voice was replaced with a flat, cool statement.  
Fai tugged at his wrist. The hold wasn't uncomfortably tight, which was the maddening part. It was just loose enough that he ought to be able to break it easily. 

He couldn't. The strength had completely gone out of him, and it was all he could do to stand there, pulling uselessly at his arm. 

"You have to drink," it was a statement of fact, giving Fai no room to lie or persuade, though he opened his mouth to do both. 

"I-"

"The brats are starting to notice. Do you really think you'll be much use to the Princess as you are? You want to help her, you have to drink."  
It stung. Like a verbal slap to the face and Fai stopped struggling, but made no effort to look Kurogane in the eye. He'd pledged his loyalty to Sakura, and while it might not last long, he'd offer what he could of his life to her. Much as he hated to admit it, Kurogane was right, if he was this weak, he'd be utterly useless if anything happened to her. 

When Fai still made no effort to take the blood himself, Kurogane released him, pulling a short knife from a sheath near his hip. It was made for throwing more than close-quarter fighting, or drawing across the throats of his enemies as he stealthily crept through the night, but it was sharp and quick and that was all that mattered. 

Fai's eye flickered a dangerous gold, one part fear, one part anticipation. If Kurogane meant to kill him, as he'd threatened in Tokyo, he'd had ample opportunity. No, this was something else, a new tactic, since persuasion hadn't pushed Fai hard enough to fight for his own life. The ninja drew his blade along the bare skin of his arm, drawing a diagonal slash that started near his wrist and traveled up a few inches. 

It was precise, was all Fai noticed before the scent of blood reached him. The cut wasn't deep enough to damage muscle or tendon, but it bled freely, pooling and running down his arm as he raised it. 

Fai felt his body move on instinct. His single eye blazed a hungry, burnished gold, pupil narrowed to a slit as the monster inside made itself known. He was vaguely aware that his prey had flinched back at his approach, but put the thought aside, taking his arm with both hands and catching that first drop with his tongue before it could fall. 

The taste was so unlike what he remembered. He knew blood well, knew the scent of it, knew the coppery taste in his mouth, knew how the scent subtly changed whether fresh or old. The walls of Celes were painted crimson and he'd never forget that smell. But Kurogane's blood? He couldn't recall a sweeter wine, nor anything he'd eaten that could satisfy more. His tongue traced the path of that first drop, licking and swallowing as his eyelids fluttered closed and soft, pleased moan slid past his lips. 

When he reached the wound, Fai sucked at it hungrily, rather than wait for it to flow, his tongue exploring the clean edges where the skin had been cut, blood smudging on his lips. He was lost to his instincts and base impulses for a few moments, draining mouthful after mouthful, his body acting on its own, until he felt the muscles beneath his fingers twitch and draw back, yanking the arm free of his grasp. 

Fai blinked a few times, coming back to himself as he took in the damage he'd caused. Kurogane was pale, looked as shaky as Fai had felt only moments before. It was unfamiliar, startling to see Kurogane looking_ vulnerable_ like this. He'd clamped a hand over his wrist, already winding a bit of cloth around the cut and tied it off with a yank, flexing his fingers experimentally. His expression seemed angry, dangerous, and Fai felt guilt sink into the pit of his stomach. 

"Shit... you let it get this bad?"

It was a statement, not a question, and Fai wasn't sure how to respond, only now realizing the toll his hunger took not just on his own body, but on that of his bait as well. If he waited too long, feeding could be dangerous. Kurogane seemed to have guessed as much, but even so... what if he hadn't been able to stop? He knew his cursed existence hurt the people around him, but it was rarely so intimate as to be done by his own hand. 

"Idiot."

What was left of Fai's heart shrank back, pained by the familiar, if crude, name Kurogane was so fond of throwing at him. It told him exactly what he feared, that despite how Fai tried to push distance between them, or how much danger it put him in, Kurogane wouldn't regret his choice. He was continuing on as if this were just another setback or minor inconvenience to deal with along their journey. 

There was a long silence before Fai replied, struggling to meet Kurogane's eyes as he echoed the statement from Tokyo. 

"Thank you, Kurogane." 

He didn't attempt to add any false cheer to his tone, not when it was just the two of them, cutting instead with the formality of his proper name. It lost some of its impact, but Kurogane nodded and gave a noncommital grunt, shoving into his shoulder as he passed Fai, jostling him slightly.

"Clean yourself up," the ninja ordered as he pulled one of the blankets from the edge of the bed, leaving most of the bedding and all of the pillows. "I'll take the corner."

It was Kurogane's way of offering the bed so they wouldn't have to share. He often seemed more comfortable sitting leaned against a wall or door, dozing lightly, his sword in hand. Kurogane took his blanket, folding it a couple times before settling down on top of it, one knee drawn up near his chest. 

Fai was left standing in the quiet, troubled and uneasy. 

\- - - 

By the time Fai woke the next morning, Kurogane had already left to start the day's chores, and he shifted to the edge of the bed, hanging his head near his knees for a few moments before pushing his hair back with a sigh. It was starting to get long and messy, but he had little drive to style or cut it. 

Glancing at the mirror in their small, shared bathroom, wasn't much better. While he'd gotten a lot of color back, having finally eaten something his body had been craving for weeks, he still looked a mess. Luckily, this world had functional plumbing, something he always appreciated, and after a bit of fiddling, the water even ran fairly hot in the tub. 

He allowed himself a short soak, scrubbing the road from his skin as he tried to mentally prepare himself for the week that was to follow. Fai had played this game of false affection and cheer before, and had lost. In the end, he'd let himself grow far too attached, and began to believe his own lies. Staying detached emotionally was of the utmost importance here.

Just thinking about how he'd fed so deeply on Kurogane's blood last night had his muscles stiffening and eyes narrowing with frustration. It was the worst possible way he could have started things off in this world. Recognizing how much he had come to rely on Kurogane, how much he still had to, despite his misgivings, in order to stay alive. 

Little of that was his own desire, of course, but Kurogane refused to let him die so easily. It left Fai feeling rather trapped, and pushed into a corner, keeping his emotions buried deeply out of sight. As much as he wanted to believe that he could keep up the front, he knew that letting himself pretend they were in a relationship would test him, in ways the other worlds had not. 

It was still early morning when he finished, the young ones likely sleeping as he reported to Esinna for the day's chores. Some light cleaning, mostly errands around town, supplies the inn was running low on, and the usual perishable items that needed restocking. 

When Esinna suggested Kurogane join him on the trip, "to help with the heavy lifting," Fai didn't let his feelings show on his face, presenting her instead with a gentle smile and a nod of appreciation. Whether or not Esinna knew it yet, they were supposed to be_ in a relationship_, and finding excuses would only cause suspicion to rise. 

"You look better," was as close to an acknowledgment as he was likely to get from Kurogane, but suprising to hear, all the same. The ninja didn't offer compliments outside of battle, and even then they were rare. Perhaps he'd been looking more haggard around the edges with hunger than he'd thought. 

While neither of them were feeling bold or vulnerable enough to walk arm-in-arm, Kurogane didn't leave his side as they made each stop. When the city streets grew crowded and he couldn't locate the ninja, he never failed to be within arm's reach as soon as he turned his head to search. He played the part perfectly, or as well as he might expect, which was grudging, but adequate. 

For Fai, it was a struggle not to fall into old habits. He would find himself casually reaching toward the man, only to pull his arm back, or spot something he wanted to excitedly point out, like a charm Sakura might like, or a book Syaoran would love, only to bite back his words and keep it to himself. There were so many little things that had become habit, over the course of their time together, and this farce of a relationship served as painful reminder of what was lost- or rather, what he should never have allowed himself to hope he might have. 

He leaned in to check some of the produce, displayed brightly in front of the grocer's shop, only to brush back the blond strands of hair that fell into his line of sight. He tried to tuck them behind his ear, but his hair was getting to that obnoxious in-between length that was too short to do much with, but too long to leave down all the time. 

As if sensing his thoughts, Fai felt a slight tug on his hair, the motion enough to make his head tilt to one side. A ribbon dangled between Kurogane's fingers, just a few feet long, black and satin, with a faint pattern running through it. Fai's eye flicked from the ribbon, up to Kurogane's face, without reaction. The man was looking pointedly away, expression stoic, as usual. 

"You should tie it back, if it's in the way," Kurogane's voice seemed indifferent, and he studied the man's expression for a moment before nodding slowly. 

Fai lowered his gaze, forcing himself to play the part, though it was hard to hold a smile. In any other world, it was just a ribbon, just a tie for his hair, something to keep his vision clear and his messy locks in check. But here, it held meaning. And though the meaning was fake, it was hard not to feel the sting of it as he took the short length of woven satin and pulled back his hair. 

It didn't do much for the fringe in front, and it wasn't terribly long, but he tied it into a ponytail that was roughly as long as his thumb, wrapping it snugly before pulling it into a bow and letting the ends trail down his back. 

"Better?"

Rather than answer, Kurogane gave him a lingering look, his dark, red eyes appraising. Fai broke eye-contact quickly, shrugging his shoulders before returning to his shopping. His skin felt warm under his collar, and even looking away, he saw several onlookers pointing and smiling to themselves. 

Right. He was supposed to be excited. This was something most people celebrated; the start of two people pledging to spend the rest of their lives together. Something about it felt oddly hollow- Kurogane had already pledged such a bond in Tokyo, though he hadn't done it with ribbons or rings or fancy exchange of charms, but blood and pain and promise to be Fai's personal chew toy for the rest of his life.

Fai knew how much importance the ribbon held in Esinna's story, but seeing the reaction of those around them was something else entirely. People in town seemed friendlier, offering congratulations, giving unsolicited advice, and generally kicking up an excited fuss about something as simple as a hair ribbon. 

He had lied in so many other circumstances throughout their journey, but this, pretending they were together, as if Tokyo had never happened? It was hands-down the most difficult lie he'd ever had to sell. Fai managed to smile politely and act gracious, accepting their congratulations with gratitude and insisting that he was excited about the upcoming union. 

Kurogane, on the other hand, seemed to be taking it a step further, almost as if throwing down the gauntlet of challenge. He frequently caught the man staring, though there was no apology or embarassed glance aside when Fai met his eyes. More than that, there were casual touches, a hand tapping his shoulder, a lingering brush of fingers as Kurogane took some of his shopping bags, and the slide of a thumb near his hip as the ninja's hand rested there in a possessive gesture when Fai spoke to people around town. 

If it were Fai, in the days before everything had gone sideways, he would have thought nothing of holding Kurogane's hand, playing with his hair, or giving his cheek a light kiss. It had all been part of the game. But Kurogane? He'd hated Fai's frivolous nature, grew easily embarassed when touched or flirted with. To have this sort of attention instigated on Kurogane's part felt... almost _indecent_, and he couldn't say a damn word about it.

Fai had trained his expression well, and could hold a smile even in the most dire of circumstances, but this truly tested his mettle. It was impossible to disguise the faint color that rose in his cheeks, just dusting the tips of his ears with a pink blush. He was relieved that Kurogane couldn't hear the way his heart beat wildly in his chest or worse, the painful longing he felt when those brief touches left him. 

Esinna, of course, was the most difficult to endure and the hardest to sell the lie to, but she smiled brightly and clucked about how she'd suspected all along, how they seemed so good for one another, or how obvious it had been. Fai could only offer cool laughter and a few words of thanks, and even Kurogane seemed shy when she appeared to be so happy about the whole thing. The ninja had been woefully short on words and she wanted every detail about how it'd happened.

Which, of course, meant Fai had to be the one to spin the lie, giving her a story about how they'd met, how Kurogane had been the one to stay by his side, and of course, how Kurogane had so simply pressed the ribbon into his hands as they went shopping, told him it was surely a sign, and that this place was the perfect one to pledge themselves to one another. 

Lies. They used to come so easily, but these tasted of ash in his mouth, hot and sulfurous, burning his tongue. 

He tried not to think too much of it. They only had to keep up the charade for a little under a week, and they'd have the chance to reach Sakura's next feather without fuss or threat of violence. It was the best possible way, he told himself, repeating it like a mantra. 

\- - - 

The charade had only been in place a couple of days when Esinna delightedly told them about a large engagement party that she'd be hosting among the other guests tomorrow night. At least three other couples were staying at her inn, eagerly awaiting the handfast ceremony. Many of the other guests were friends and family of the couples, and Esinna enjoyed playing host to their celebrations. It didn't hurt that so many guests were eager to spend money and make merry as they prepared for the ceremony.

Not only would there be more errands today to run in preparation for the event, but she wanted Kurogane and Fai to know that she would not allow them to work during the party, that they must attend and celebrate their upcoming union. Fai had done everything he could to politely refuse, to insist it wasn't fair for them not to work for their keep, but Esinna wouldn't hear a word of it. Help with the preparations, she'd told them, that was more than enough. Enjoy the celebration. 

Any further argument would only broker suspicion, and Fai had soon given it up as a lost cause. They both knew this was a farce, neither he, nor Kurogane really believed they were growing closer or truly cared about one another, he told himself. It was fine, so long as none of it was real.  
It was a very different story the following night, as he felt those deep red eyes pierce his own, felt breath on his skin, their lips only inches apart, breath coming in quick, shallow puffs. 

Esinna insisted it was a popular game among the engaged (or just young couples wishing for reasons to get closer). The rules were simple enough, one person applied lip color in an obscenely bright shade, and their lover had to stay still as they pressed kisses all over their face and neck, the couple with the most marks in the shortest time won. 

Even Kurogane hadn't seemed to want to push things so far, but he hadn't voiced it, instead keeping his eyes closed as Fai leaned in, trying to keep pace with the other couples and only managing to come off as shy and inexperienced with how slowly and reluctantly he kissed the ninja's cheek, temple, the corner of his jaw. 

When time was called, the other couples had faces so covered in bright marks that it was hard to tell where one ended and another began. Fai turned aside, reaching for a washcloth so Kurogane could clean the marks from his face, but before they were wiped clean, Esinna was peering over his shoulder, clucking her tongue. 

"Is that all? You didn't even kiss the poor boy on the lips," she chuckled good naturedly, leaning in to whisper, "go on, I'll give you that one even though the time has run out."

Fai swallowed back his apprehension, watching the corner of Kurogane's mouth twitch in what seemed like _amusement_. He didn't have time to hesitate, and leaned in once more, pressing their lips together briefly. Before he could pull away, Kurogane was returning the kiss, tilting his chin forward to recapture his lips, and deepening it in a way that made Fai want to melt against his side. 

When they finally parted, breathless, Esinna laughed her approval, giving Kurogane a light tap on the arm. She muttered something about leaving the rest for their bedroom, and Fai tried not to let those thoughts take root. He handed Kurogane the washcloth, taking a step back to rub the remainder of lip color from his mouth. 

He'd greatly underestimated the kind of party games Esinna had prepared, as well as the culture and customs on this world. For a town with a ceremony as chaste-sounding as a hand-fasting, they seemed fairly free with their affection. Fai didn't know a lot about Kurogane's upbringing, but touch had not been a large part of his own, especially not publicly. He might have played around, poked, prodded, and otherwise draped himself on the man before, but there wasn't an intimacy to it, not like this. He could feel his heart thudding loudly in his chest and hoped he was the only one who could hear it. 

Before he had to try to explain himself, Sakura arrived, carrying a tray of drinks to offer to the myriad of guests making merry throughout the party. She gave Fai a hopeful smile, holding the tray up as she made a point of offering them both drinks. 

Kurogane took one and sniffed it, wincing a bit at the sweet smell, but Fai was grateful for the drink and even more grateful for the interruption. He downed a glass quickly, dropping the empty cup and taking a second before thanking Sakura and waving her on her way. It was a sweet mead, honey-wine, and exactly the sort of thing Fai had always enjoyed much more than food. Though he could still eat and drink with his new vampiric body, it felt different, didn't sustain him, or feel like it satisfied. It was done more out of habit, and drinking, something he'd always enjoyed, hardly touched him with its familiar warm buzz. 

He drained the second cup just as quickly, and when he saw Kurogane turning up his nose at the one he'd taken, held out a hand to finish it. 

"Slow down," Kurogane warned, holding the cup just out of his reach. 

"It's fine," Fai insisted, "it doesn't affect me like it used to."

It was only partially a lie. He could still feel the alcohol heating his blood, burning through him, making the party feel sweet and hazy around the  
edges, but it was muted and far away. Just a hint of what it once was. 

Kurogane sighed and handed over the rest of his drink. 

"None of that kitty stuff," Kurogane cautioned, though Fai had a feeling he would have welcomed the old, familiar levity. 

\- - - 

Several games followed. Fai had heard of none of them, but the latest was proving to be much more difficult, if less physical. It seemed made to test the strength of their bond, and put their relationship on display, under heavy scrutiny. He sighed. It involved asking personal questions and then guessing at what their partner might say in response to it. While written language was often a problem, they seemed to use the same one that Kurogane was familiar with, and Fai had picked up enough of it in Shura to scribble out barely legible answers. 

Though things were beyond strained at the moment, Fai thought he knew Kurogane fairly well. Well enough to guess at some of his answers, and certainly, he'd been good at the ones that asked him about favorite foods(anything that wasn't sweet) or colors(black, of course) or things the ninja found irksome(usually Fai). 

It was as the questions got increasingly personal that Fai began to struggle. 

"What was the first thing you noticed about your partner?" Esinna asked, giving all the couples a moment to scribble down their answers. 

Fai hadn't a clue. He remembered their first meeting, outside the Time Witch's home, where she'd taken payment for their journey. The first thing he'd noticed about Kurogane had easily been how ridiculously well his name seemed to fit him. _Kuro_, with his dark hair, dark clothing, dark demeanor. Fai, on the other hand, with his fluffy coat, his strange magic, the mark he'd given up... it could be any number of things.  
_Obnoxious_, Fai wrote, remembering the narrowed eyes, the suspicious glances Kurogane had thrown in his direction that day. 

As the time ran out and the answers were revealed, Kurogane's read _Annoying_ in his usual, sharp, blocky characters. 

Fai almost breathed a sigh of relief, laughing along with the crowd at their similar answers. There were several smiles and knowing head-shakes and surprisingly no one thought the answer was out of place. 

"What do you like best about your partner?" The question this time was for Fai, to answer about Kurogane. He couldn't afford to be honest, but it still had to sound believable. Last round the other couples had said things like _His Smile_, _Her Eyes_, or _Their Laugh_. Kurogane only smiled when he was fighting, and laughed almost as rarely. His eyes were striking, though they weren't the thing he'd first noticed or liked best. 

If he'd answered honestly, well and truly, he'd say that Kurogane had never disappointed him. Had never left him behind. Had seen through him and stayed anyway. Even when it did nothing but hurt him, but he also couldn't allow Kurogane to know that. Fai's pen hesitated on his paper for a few moments before he scribbled down _Sense of Humor_.

Their answers didn't match. 

Kurogane had written something about how Fai enjoyed teasing him, _Giving me shit_, he'd so eloquently worded, and Fai had forced a laugh and feigned innocence as he hid the sting of it. Of course, he'd pick the thing Fai had completely removed himself from; that teasing meant a closeness, that he could play and joke and treat him as a friend. And it was gone. 

"Alright, last one," Esinna smiled, pausing a moment to be sure she had the crowd's attention before continuing. 

"When did you first realize they were the one for you?"

It was laughable, really. He wasn't. Kurogane couldn't truly have an interest in him, he could barely tolerate him. This whole pretend relationship was just the easiest way to get the feather and a simple way for Kurogane to finally get a few digs back at him. That was all. 

Fai hadn't a clue what to write, wishing to keep things as vague as possible. He'd never allowed himself to really think that far. He wouldn't end up with anyone, the most he could hope for was to revive the real Fai, to give him back this life. He had no claim to it. 

All the same, it was hard not to recall those moments of weakness throughout their travels. Shura had been the most difficult. Without Mokona's magic there to let them communicate, he'd been forced to rely on Kurogane for nearly everything, but he was suprrised by how little he had to use words. Kurogane paid attention, he anticipated need, he often provided before Fai even realized he wanted something. Was it then?

Before Fai realized it, they were already revealing their answers, and his paper had been left blank. He hadn't so much as a guess to what Kurogane could say to a question based so much in lies. And even as he revealed the answer, Fai couldn't recognize all of the characters, something about _couldn't think_, and _sacrifice_.

Fai could only show his own blank response and smile sheepishly. 

"I was just so lost thinking of the memories we shared," he hedged, with a forced laugh, "I didn't write mine down."

He needed another drink.

\- - -  
The morning came, and with it, the growing dread as the previous night's memories returned to him. He'd blame his idiotic indiscretions on the circumstances and the alcohol. As long as they maintained their cover, it was fine, wasn't it? A few kisses he couldn't avoid, and worse, couldn't forget, a few words he'd only half meant, and... 

And there was an odd, warm weight against his chest.

Fai's brow knit together, his eye wincing away from the light of day as he tried to piece together how he'd gotten back to bed at the end of the night. He was still in his clothes from yesterday, though he'd been dressed down to an undershirt and trousers. And the weight beside him was, he realized with a sinking feeling, Kurogane. The slow, even breath told him the ninja was still dozing, but probably lightly. He slept on his side, his solid, left arm draped over Fai's torso. 

The magician's breath caught for a moment as he struggled to remember. He'd had a few more drinks, and while it hadn't felt the same as before, he'd managed to get drunk enough that he didn't much care. Apparently he'd also convinced Kurogane to share his bed, if waking up like this was any indication. 

Fai was still for a few moments, weighing the risk of moving and Kurogane waking up, to the danger of staying here in his arms for any longer than he had to. He shifted, trying to push the man's arm over his head so he could wiggle free. Though he didn't hear any change in Kurogane's breathing or a twitch in his muscles to indicate he'd woken up, as Fai tried to escape, he caught sight of the man's eyes, watching him with that same amusement, a half-smirk on his lips. 

Fai promptly shoved him off the bed. 

\- - - 

The hand-fasting ceremony arrived and Fai couldn't decide if the week had gone by agonizingly slowly or far too fast. Their small interactions had started out so painful, but the more he was exposed to them, the more comfortable he got, the more he _wanted_ them, and he knew exactly how dangerous that path would become if he kept indulging it. He was starting to believe his own lies. It had been easier before, when he hadn't known how comfortable it felt for Kurogane to return the gestures, or before he'd known how nice it was when he'd pressed their lips together, insisting on prolonging the kiss. 

Those experiences were just another lie, Fai told himself, yet the memories weren't so easy to disregard. Lie or not, only he knew the truth of how he felt about them. And how much he could never reveal about that truth. 

They walked in silence to the Lightspring. 

He should feel relieved. After a week of pretending, they were almost through. In just a few more hours, they'd be able to leave this place with Sakura's feather in hand. 

The Maidens of the Light were aptly named, their clothing in light pastels, their hair bound in intricately braided styles with ribbons woven throughout. They greeted each couple with soft smiles and words of encouragement as they gathered before the entrance to the cave. 

Esinna had insisted on helping them dress up a little, exchanging their work clothes for more formal attire. Fai had a warm, long-sleeved tunic with bits of fur at the collar and cuffs. It kept out the sea's chill winds without being as heavy as a coat. His trousers were fitted, a thinly worked leather made from one of the many sea creature's pelts brought back after a longday of fishing. Kurogane, who usually opted for his clothing to be as unrestrictive as possible, wore a loose-fitting shirt and a leather vest, accented with beads and embroidery work. His pants were thick and durable, with some kind of waterproofing sealant, and the boots that matched were sturdy enough to keep out the sand and any sharp bits of shell and rock.  
Fai's hair had been done up as well, and despite how short it still was, Esinna had managed a few decorative braids, beads, and pins, arranging it so he could easily pull the primary ribbon for the ceremony without disturbing the style too much. 

"Welcome, Children of the Light," a woman with robes slightly more elaborate than the other maidens spoke up, beginning the hand-fast celebration. 

"Our hearts are full to see that so many have chosen to pledge their lives to one another this season. Remember how precious a thing love is, treat it kindly, and it will see you through any adversity."

They stood with the other couples, directed by maidens who flitted about between them, helping them to the proper places, where to stand, how to hold one another's hands as they made their pledge. Fai could feel his heart constricting as Kurogane took his hand and he made a pointed effort not to look him in the eyes. 

Kurogane's hands were warm and rough, calloused, just as he'd thought they'd be. They held his firmly, and did little else; no affectionate brush of thumb in slow circles over the back of his palm or carefully lacing their fingers together. Good, Fai told himself, hoping his own hands weren't trembling or fidgeting as they waited for the ceremony to begin. 

"Mercena and Atlanna's blessings be upon you on this sacred day," the woman continued, managing to keep a soft timbre to her voice that still carried far enough to be heard. 

"To begin the rite and enter the Lightspring, please complete your pledges."

Fai tensed, and he could feel Kurogane's grip tighten minutely, as if reminding him of their duty. To stay and complete the ceremony. Or perhaps it was a reminder not to run away.

Regardless, Fai stilled, and kept his gaze lowered as he spoke. 

"I pledge my love, with hope it will be kept safe in the harbor of your heart," he recited, "with you, I'll face any peril, overcome every trial, and celebrate each triumph. May our hearts be one as we entwine our fates, today, and each day, til the end of my life."

There was a moment of silence and Fai was worried that he'd missed something or completed a phrase incorrectly. They didn't have to use the pledge exactly as it was printed, or so he understood it, but doing so was the easiest. He let his gaze flick upward, catching Kurogane's solemn expression. The man closed his eyes and let out a slow sigh. 

"I won't pledge anything I don't mean," Kurogane leaned closer, though there was no note of accusation in his voice. 

"I pledge my _strength_," he began, low enough that Fai could hear him, but quiet enough that those around them would hear only the soft rumble of his voice, "with hope that it will keep you safe, despite how you throw yourself into danger, leaving no safe harbor."

Fai schooled his expression, eyes cold, but couldn't break away from Kurogane's intense gaze. 

"I'll face any peril, overcome every trial, no matter what doubts may remain, I know I'll celebrate our triumph in the end," Kurogane's tone was serious, and he knew the only doubts were Fai's own. Kurogane was strong, but strength alone wouldn't be enough to save Fai, nor was it the ninja's responsibility. 

"The blood of our hearts beat as one, entwining a fate I _demanded_ to share," he promised, "today, and each day, til the end of my life."

Fai swallowed, trying to rid himself of nerves as he nodded slowly. He shouldn't be surprised that Kurogane would be so direct, but even so, it hit him like a physical blow, stealing the breath from his lungs. 

"I..."

Before Fai could get another word out, the Maidens were hurrying them along, sending them through the cave's entrance and toward the Lightspring within. 

Kurogane didn't let go of his hand. 

\- - - 

They managed to be the last group to enter the cave, much to Fai's relief, and the path was well-worn to the point of being slippery in places, but obvious to follow. There were no candles; the cave should have been dark, but as the legends told, the entire place bathed them in a soft, pulsing glow. The cave's air was still and quiet, and soon they saw couples walking back along the path, having completed their pilgrimage to the holy spring. None of them spoke, but they offered smiles and waves of greeting, their hands wrapped together with varying colors of ribbon to show they'd completed the rite.

The journey took the better part of an hour, and the tides had only just started to echo through the cave, signalling their return as Kurogane and Fai entered the chamber of the Lightspring. Even without his magic, Fai would have been able to appreciate the warmth and serenity of its glow. This was where they were to bind their lives together, metaphorically, at least, wrapping the ribbon in a series of knots, each representing a different promise for a bright future with a loved one. 

Fai didn't wait. He stepped toward the natural, glowing pool, reaching out for the familiar magic of Sakura's feather. It called back from deep within the cold water, but didn't draw nearer. As if stuck, or rooted to another powerful force. He glanced back at Kurogane. 

"It's further down," he explained, "stuck, I think."

The man seemed to consider this, nodding once before he began shucking his ornamental clothing, leaving the trousers on, but little else. Fai was less enthusiastic, leaving on a thin undershirt and his fitted pants and carefully placing the garments on a stony ledge, hoping they'd be back before the water rose much further. He was well-familiar with the cold, but he'd be eager to get back into his tunic after taking a dip in the cool water of the  
Lightspring.

"I'll-"

"_I'll_ lead," Kurogane cut him off. 

While he supposed it was obvious enough to follow the light to its source, Fai bit back a reply and nodded, taking a few steps into the surprisingly deep well. The water was clear, but the deeper it went, the more muddled and blurry the light source seemed. There was a sheer drop, the pool going from a shallow pond to a sheer cliff only a few steps in. Kurogane waded forward, then gave him a brief nod before taking a deep breath and plunging into the deeps. 

Fai watched him for a moment, concern in his features before he followed, breath hitching as the cold water hit him.  
Under the water, it was easier to trace the light, though it was further than it seemed, some twenty feet below the surface, clinging to the rock wall in a small alcove. The feather looked like so many others they'd collected, but there was something strange in the bubble of light that surrounded it. The magic that wrapped tightly around it pulsed and writhed like vines. It was as if another magical entity had tried to envelope it, to harness its power, but the two acted like oil and water, one rejecting the other, their opposition causing the cracks and flashes of light that seemed to continuously radiate. 

Without the same caution, Kurogane was already reaching for it, hand outstretched toward the feather. Fai wanted to cry out, to tell him to stop or wait, but no sound traveled under the waves. The flash of light that followed was blinding, to the point Fai worried he really had lost his sight, but after a moment, light returned, muted and pale, only just enough to see by. 

The last of Fai's breath caught and his hand flew to his mouth.

Kurogane was _gone_. 

\- - - 

Fai tried not to panic. His air was growing short and even with his magic, it would be a tricky thing to find anyone in the murky water. He let his eye close for a moment in concentration, expanding his senses like he'd done in Tokyo, hoping and fearing that there was some entity out there to speak to. 

Another flash of light hit him, and this time, it was as the legends said. The water didn't feel cold. His lungs didn't burn with lack of air. He could see clearly, and yet, there was little to see. The world around him had gone a stark white, and the only one before him was a small, human-looking figure. The magic swelled around them, a mixture of Sakura's feather and something older, something wild. 

"_Why have you come here?_" the figure asked. As Fai neared, moving slowly through the magic waters, he noticed that they seemed to have feminine features, a soft, heart-shaped face, wavy dark hair, full lips. The eyes though, were dark and deep, with only the faintest flicker of light behind them. 

"Please," Fai tried, "where is the other? The one who was with me?"

"_In time_," it said, "_why have you come?_"

Fai hesitated this time, "the feather. I want to return it to its rightful owner."

The spirit seemed surprised, the childish face blinking owlishly at him, shaking their head faintly. 

"_I need it. This place is a safe haven. I must protect those who seek it._"

"Why?" Fai replied. His tone wasn't demanding or angry, more curious as to what drove this spirit toward such a goal. 

"_People have come here for centuries, wishing for safety. I have always tried, but..._" the child seemed troubled, hurt to be admitting its powerlessness. 

"You're... the spirit of this spring?" he asked. 

"_I was_," the child agreed, "_but now I've become so much more. With the light, I can protect those who need refuge. I can keep them safe now._"

It could be difficult enough to convince power-hungry humans to give them the feathers, spirits, storms, barely-physical entities all threw chaos into the mix. But if he didn't bargain with the creature, Kurogane would be lost, Sakura wouldn't have her memory, and Fai wouldn't be able to keep going on his own. 

"The one who that feather belongs to, she needs protection too. She can't find her way home without it. A-and my companion, he..."

"_Why were your hands not intertwined?_" it asked, cutting him off. 

"Our hands?"

"_If it's as you say, your companion, why would you enter without twining your hands together? The seas are dangerous, wild. They can be cruel..._"

"We... didn't come for that, for the ceremony, I mean," Fai tried to explain, but the spirit only looked confused and apprehensive.

"_You pledged yourselves, outside the cave_," the spirit insisted, tone growing almost accusatory. "_If your pledge was not true... what does he mean to you?_"

Fai tensed; he hadn't been expecting such dire consequences for such a frivolous ceremony. He might not have meant those words, had hardly been thinking of their meaning as he spoke them aloud, but... 

"_He meant them._"

Fai's lip trembled then, his will on the edge of breaking. He knew. He'd known it at the time, known it this whole damn world. Kurogane could never fake something like this, he was too honest, and the reminder that none of his pushing had created any real distance was both devastating and beautiful.

"Please. Give him back."

"_I protect those who come here for sanctuary. Will you continue to hurt him?_"

Fai felt a chill run through him. The spirit didn't understand. Keeping Kurogane at a distance might hurt him now, but in the long run, it was for the best, he was protecting him. He didn't want Kurogane to be hurt like the others who'd gotten too close, but he already carried scars on both body and heart because of Fai. 

"I..."

"_Or will you make your pledge true?_"

The spirit waved an ephemeral hand and Kurogane's body appeared, floating serenely between them, looking as if he were only lost in sleep and not in the thrall of this spirit's magic. 

"Hurting him is the last thing I would wish for," Fai said truthfully, wringing his hands as he watched the ninja's still form. 

The spirit seemed to wait, watching him, and for a moment Fai was at a loss. What did it want? The thought struck him almost immediately though, and he pulled the long black ribbon from his hair, loosing the braids and beads as it slipped free, his hair floating wildly in the strange, magic pool. He held the ribbon aloft for a moment, then reached for Kurogane's hand, grasping the right firmly with his left and looping the ribbon around their wrists in a series of knots. 

"With you, I'll face any peril, overcome every trial..." he began, struggling for the right words. 

"_No_," the spirit shook its head, "_choose the words you really mean_."

It was easier, now that he didn't have to look Kurogane in the eye to say it, but he searched for the words, something he could say and truly mean.  
"I... wish we could be closer again. I wish Tokyo hadn't happened, not... like that. I wish I could forgive you, but you'll never see saving this worthless life as the sin it is. I..."

"_Don't just wish... promise._"

"I can't..."

"_Tell him..._"

"I... can't promise to be with you now, but... if by some miracle we get through this, not just today, but- but all of this. If you ever see everything I am and was and could be and you still choose to stay... I... I'd never leave your side."

The last thing Fai remembered was the slow smile that appeared on the spirit's lips. 

\- - - 

Fai woke, coughing water, skin chilled and body shivering. He felt cold stone against his cheek, water ebbing and flowing around him and shuddered with relief as he saw the faintly breathing form beside him, their hands bound together with his black hair ribbon. 

Sakura's feather hovered just inches from the ground between them, its light soft and free from whatever spell had held it before. Fai looked on for a moment in stunned disbelief. The spirit had brought them both back, and the feather...

"Kuro-" he started, voice faltering as he pushed himself up, scanning the other man's body for injuries. Kurogane seemed alright, though it was hard to tell in the dim light. He couldn't smell blood, and he'd know without a doubt if Kurogane's blood had been spilled. He placed a hand to the bare skin of Kurogane's shoulder, giving it a shake to see if it would rouse him. 

The larger man groaned, rolling to his side and pulling Fai along with him in an awkward tangle. Fai tried to get his bearings, tried to right himself, but they were both waterlogged and exhausted.

"We have to get out, the tide is rising," Fai insisted, finally getting a leg up and tugging himself to his feet, even if he had the leaden weight of his partner tied to one wrist. 

Kurogane muttered a string of curses, but noticed the feather, at last, and his mood visibly brightened, though with his stoic features, one could hardly tell. He grunted, hauling himself to his feet as well. 

It didn't take long to grab their boots and clothes and race the tide as they made their way to the entrance. 

\- - - 

Fai wanted to change. He could feel it coming, long before Tokyo, in the little things, the way he watched the children til they fell asleep, the way Mokona always ensured he had peaceful dreams instead of his usual nightmares, but most of all, it was Kurogane. The way he seemed to see deeper than the surface, see the lies behind the smiles, the way he never let Fai give up, especially not on himself. 

He wasn't ready. There was too much left unresolved, too many phantoms of his past that had a hold on his life, had laid claim to it before these soft and loving hearts took up residence there. It didn't seem fair that he would feel this way, only after his life felt like it was over. How could they give him a taste of happiness like this? 

It was a long time before he understood, but he never let go of that simple, black ribbon. It was a promise, and maybe not one he could make good on in his lifetime, but one he'd hold on to, even if it was only the smallest sliver of hope. 

\- - - 

He'd been pacing the halls of Princess Tomoyo's palace for hours, waiting for any scrap of news. Fai had been crying like a child, and part of him knew it was because he hadn't truly let go since he was small. It wasn't until Tomoyo assured him herself that Kurogane would live, that he followed her to get cleaned up, to wash the blood from his clothes and hair and skin and change into the strange, foreign garments of Kurogane's home. He'd have tied himself up in knots trying to put it on alone, and didn't make a fuss as the Princess' servants helped him into it. 

She offered him his choice of jeweled hair pins or combs, a full display of glittering treasures, but he shook his head, pulling the battered ribbon from his messy clothes and carefully tying his hair back once more. Though the girl said nothing, her smile seemed knowing, and she led him back to Kurogane's room. 

While he gave Kurogane all the payback he could for the worry he'd caused, it felt good to smile again, and even better to see the ninja's face as he called him by those teasing, informal nicknames once more. 

Kurogane had never been much for long speeches or many words when few would suffice, but they sat together, talking at the edge of his bed, the hours passing slowly. 

As the candles burned low, Fai turned toward him, tugging the ribbon free from his hair with an easy, practiced gesture and held it out between his fingers, a soft smile turning the corners of his lips.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed it, drop by Dreamwidth and leave a review? Voting runs through the end of September, 2019!  
https://kurofai.dreamwidth.org/123060.html


End file.
